1000 ans
by LadyIchi
Summary: Je n'aspirerai pas son âme...
1. Chapter 1

**Bon... Encore un Drabble. Je répondrai bientôt à vos rewiews ! Pas d'inquiétudes ! D'ailleurs, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Nombreuses et chaleureuses, je suis aux anges (Sebastian n'aime pas quand je dis ça).**

**Voilà voilà. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent, je vous adore !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

« Êtes-vous prêt, jeune maître ? »

Je n'aspirerai pas son âme. Non. Je n'en ai plus envie.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Mais cet humain a su m'attendrir et me faire tomber dans ses filets. Il a su trouver et voler mon cœur, sans pour autant tenter de me séduire…

C'était bien avant notre première fois, pendant que je le prenais, dans ''ma chambre'', doucement, comme si j'avais peur de le briser.

Cela remonte encore plus loin que notre premier baiser, goûtant ses lèvres, sa salive, sa bouche entière, l'apprenant du bout de mon muscle humide…

Et j'en suis certain, déjà avant sa déclaration (pendant laquelle il rougissait et n'osait pas me regarder, sûrement parce qu'il craignait que je ne partage pas ses sentiments…), j'étais épris de lui.

Mais quand ? Quand mes défenses se sont-elles écroulées ? Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne jamais tomber amoureux…

Peut-être qu'à force de rester dans le monde des humains, je me suis mis à ressentir plus que n'importe quel autre démon…

« Oui, je suis prêt. Fais-moi mal, Sebastian… »

Sa voix est tellement douce. Il est calme apaisé… Il trouve même encore le moyen de faire de l'humour… Lui et ses double-sens me manqueront tellement...

Je me penche vers lui. Assis sur ce banc glacé, la lune rendant sa peau encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, je le trouve… irréel. Pourtant, c'est bien lui, mon jeune maître. Je dépose mes lèvres sur son front. Puis son sur œil souillé. Je sens la marque disparaître lentement, s'ôter de son globe oculaire à jamais. J'ai un peu peur. Peut-être qu'il ne gardera aucun souvenir de ces quelques années… Au moins, il pourra vivre. Se marier à cette idiote de Lizzy, s'occuper brillement de la compagnie Phantom, engager de nouveaux serviteurs (pour me remplacer)… Il pourra vivre sa vie, sans moi.

C'est fini. J'ai fais disparaître la marque. Je sens son âme s'agiter : il se demande ce que je fais. Je caresse ses cheveux dans un geste rassurant, il se calme finalement. Il a confiance en moi. Je lui murmure tout bas que je l'aime. Que je l'adore et que jamais je ne l'oublierai. Que chaque jour de ma trop longue vie, je penserai à lui. À tous ces moments passés en sa compagnie, bons ou mauvais. Que je le protégerai, même s'il ne me voit pas. Et je lui dis que je l'aime. Encore. Encore…

Lui s'inquiète et repousse doucement ma main. J'enlève son cache-œil et lui souri comme si j'allais mourir. Il veut parler, mais je dépose ma main sur ses lèvres, l'en empêchant.

« Non… Jeune maître… Ne rendez pas la chose plus difficile encore… Je vous en prie… Laissez-moi… »

Il écarquille les deux yeux, horrifié. Mais je suis obligé. Si je romps le contrat, je le mets en danger. Mes supérieurs hiérarchiques se feront un plaisir de me torturer pendant les 1000 ans de peine qui m'attendent. Je l'embrasse chastement, pour la dernière fois, puis claque des doigts.

Tout se brouille autour de lui, je le renvoie dans son manoir. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement, je me permets juste une parole…

« Adieu, Ciel. »

Et il s'évapore dans la nuit noire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mes amours de lectrices ! (et de lecteurs, je ne suis pas sûre, vu le fandom xD mais c'est toujours possible !)**

**Donc, me revoilà, après une certaine absence. Veuillez me pardonner, mais je n'étais pas vraiment dans l'humeur (petits problèmes de cœur, voyez-vous...) Mais je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet ! Ce n'est pas le moment !  
**

**J'ai donc deux bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. La première, vous vous en doutez, c'est que, suite à vos rewiews sur le premier chapitre (auquelles je vais m'empresser de répondre), eh bien j'ai décidé de continuer cette fic ! Je ne sais absolument pas où je vais, mais je sais que vous me suivez, prêtes à m'encourager, et ça me suffit :)  
**

**La seconde bonne nouvelle, c'est que je me suis créer une page Facebook. Ehhhh oui, je suis sur tous les sites (Tumblr, Livejournal, Skyrock, Blablaland, Facebook, Fanfiction, Nautiljon...) Bref, cherchez "LadyIchi" dans votre bar de recherche Facebook et abonnez-vous, c'est sympa et je serai ravie d'avoir de plus amples contact avec vous :) Vous me trouverez facilement, j'ai gardé mon avatar de Ciel en mode précepteur, le même qu'ici.  
**

**Voilà. Je n'ai rien de plus à dire, à part que je vous remercie pour vos rewiews. J'y réponds, et je vous laisse lire :D  
**

**Lady lisa-chan :: Toi, j'adore tes rewiews :D à chacune de mes parutions, tu rewiews dans les premières x) Merci ! Eh bien, comme tu le vois, j'accède à ta requête :D j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes :) De futurs drabbles sont à prévoir ! Encore mille merci et à bientôt ! :D  
**

**mangakadu14 :: Triste, mais pas pour longtemps ;) Allez, voici la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira :D  
**

**Marechal Rattus :: *viens de réaliser qu'elle avait déjà répondu, hausse les épaules, se met à harceler les touches de son clavier* Pleure paaaaaas ! V'la la suiiiiite ! x3 Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire :) Contente que ça te plaise !  
**

**Twilight-and-BlackButler :: Ehhhh oui. L'amour, ça rend idiot :D Allez, la fin de la fic ne devrait pas être aussi consommatrice de mouchoirs x) (enfin, je crois...)  
**

**Etoile-Lead-Sama :: Téhé :D Merci ! Heureuse que ça t'ai plu, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même !  
**

** Mistress-Diablo :: (avec le point, ça passait pas sur FF ! Désolée !) J'adore faire tomber amoureux notre cher démon, ça le rend plus humain et plus attachant, non ? :) Allez, une suite peut-être plus joyeuse ;)  
**

**Alice L. Nightray :: Se souvenir des adieux ? Bonne question ! J'y penserai pour la suite, je te tiens au courant ;)**

**Voilà ! :D Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Il a disparu. Tout est fini.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui va advenir de moi désormais. Je suis pourtant conscient que je vais souffrir. Longtemps. Dans le noir. Seul.

Il a disparu, et c'est à cause de moi. Je n'ai pas su le protéger. Je n'ai pas su l'alerter… Je n'ai pas su me retenir. L'empêcher de s'éprendre de moi. Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'un démon…

Je marche tranquillement sur cette île démoniaque, observant ses paysages froids. Je trouve l'atmosphère de ce lieu encore plus morne sans lui à mes côtés, c'est horrible. Me voilà accro à sa présence. Non pas à son âme si parfaite, mais à lui. Un humain a dit un jour « Nous ne possédons pas une âme, nous sommes une âme. » Je ne sais plus qui il était, mais je viens de comprendre ces mots et cela me met en colère. Pendant tout ce temps, durant nos ébats, durant nos baisers, je pensais l'aimer comme un démon… Mais c'est tout le contraire.

Je suis perdu. Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe dans ma tête d'être machiavélique. J'étais censé remplir ce fichu pacte ! J'aurais mis mes sentiments de côté et je l'aurai dévoré ! J'aurai aspiré son âme, si tentante, dansant comme un feu follet devant mes yeux luisants… Non, je n'aurai pas pu. Je préfère vivre sans lui et le savoir en vie, quelque part sur terre, plutôt que de le dévorer et de tenter de l'oublier tout le reste de ma pauvre et misérable existence.

Cet humain m'a rendu fou, je pense. Je ne sais pas où je me trouve. Toujours vêtu de mon frac, impeccablement coiffé, je fais face à un démon. Comme tous les autres êtres de notre espèce, il n'a pas de nom. Mais il s'adresse à moi en utilisant le mien.

« Sebastian Michaelis. Tu viens d'être jugé par Satan notre roi pour un crime grave : tu as sauvé la vie d'un humain avec lequel tu avais pactisé. Tu as ôté ton sceau de son œil et tu l'as renvoyé sur terre. Sais-tu à quelle peine s'exposent ceux qui, comme toi, ont annihilé leur contrat ? »

Sa voix gutturale me glace le sang. Je n'ai pas rencontré d'autre démon que moi depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'est pas qu'il m'effraie, juste que son agressivité m'étonne. Certes, j'ai commis une faute grave, mais de là à me parler sur ce ton. Son grade est pourtant bien inférieur au mien, je le sens. Alors…

Je comprends. C'est à cause de l'âme que j'ai laissé partir. Une âme des plus pures, je la protège en faisant cela. Ils ne pourront donc pas la dévorer, eux, êtres sans scrupule et sans émotions. S'ils savaient… S'ils savaient ce qu'endure mon cœur en ce moment. S'ils savaient !

Je tends mes poignets devant moi, en signe de soumission. Je me dégoute, mais il le faut. Plus vite débutera ma peine, plus vite elle se terminera.

…  
Jeune maître, où êtes-vous ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Et je vous présente mes deux nouveaux chapitres ! Je réponds aux rewiews et vous laisse tranquilles !**

**Alice L. Nightgray :: Vive les délires ! Mais pas pour cette fois ! On verra bientôt Ciel, ne t'inquiète pas ;)  
**

**Marechal Rattus :: THE rewiew qui m'a fait éclater de rire, merci ! xD Allez, on replonge dans la tête de notre cher démon :) Merci de me lire et de rewiewer, ça fait plaisir !  
**

**Twilight-and-BlackButler :: Hannn, merchi :3 J'espère bien continuer sur cette voie !  
**

**Ayumi-michaelis :: :D Merci ! Ne mange pas trop vite, faut pas avoir d'indigestion hein x)  
**

**JuliaLoveKuro :: Tiens, un trollface qui court. La voilà, cette suite tant attendue ! x)  
**

**Lady lisa-chan :: Héhé :D Ne te formalise pas de la longueur des rewiews hein, ça me va comme c'est :)  
**

**Merylia :: Commentez ! Osez ! xD Allez, place à la suite !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Le démon de bas étage qui se désigne comme mon bourreau m'emmène au travers de l'île sombre. Les menottes enserrant mes poignets me brûlent : elles ont certainement été enduites d'un produit tel que de l'eau bénite ou d'autres liquides sacrés. Dissimulant ma douleur derrière un de mes fameux sourires, j'accepte de le suivre dans une sorte de grotte. À l'intérieur, tout est noir. Un humain ne verrait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez…

Un humain… Lorsque j'ai appelé mon jeune maître tout à l'heure, le sceau sur ma main m'a légèrement piqué. Comme s'il était connecté à moi. Comme si sa peine se mêlait à la mienne. Comme si… comme s'il m'entendait l'appeler. Tout en méditant sur les liens que crée notre pacte, je sens mes chaînes disparaître et le démon s'éclipser. Je suis dans une salle immense, tout en pierre noire luisante. Des flambeaux bleus illuminent la pièce. Au centre, un trône en os noirs.

Noir. Noir. Noir.

Tout est noir.

Tout a toujours été noir dans le royaume de Lucifer.

Je m'avance vers le centre de la pièce. À chacun de mes pas, des plumes tombent de mon corps, révélant ma véritable forme. « Hideuse », « Monstrueuse » : tant d'adjectifs pouvant décrire ce corps qu'est le mien.

Arrivé devant le trône, un grognement parvient à mes oreilles. Je m'agenouille avec dégoût et attend. Quelques instants se passent avant que je n'entende des claquements résonner dans toute la pièce.

« Lèves-toi. »

Je m'exécute et regarde devant moi… Le siège est toujours vide. C'est à ce moment qu'une main griffue enserre ma gorge devenue rugueuse et qu'un souffle ardent se met à caresser mon visage crispé dans la douleur.

« Sebastian Michaelis… Tu m'as beaucoup déçu. » Murmure-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille. « Tu viens d'être jugé pour le crime dont tu connais déjà tout. Et je pense que tu sais ce qui t'attend… » En prononçant ces paroles, il lèche toute la longueur de mon cou. Dégouté, je parviens à le repousser et à lui faire face. Devant moi, une forme noire dont tombent régulièrement des plumes, aux cornes de bouc montantes et aux yeux écarlates flamboyants.

« Maître Lucifer. » Chuchotais-je pour moi en m'inclinant de nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le chapitre de la galère ! x)**

**Bref,  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

La créature démoniaque se rapproche de moi. Il me caresse les cheveux et se baisse à mon niveau. Il prend mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et me fixe au fond des yeux.

« Te torturer pendant 1000 ans… Abîmer ton si joli minois… Ce serait tellement dommage… » Murmure Lucifer en léchant lentement mes lèvres. « Alors je te propose un marché. » Déclare-t-il en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers son trône. « Je te laisse la vie sauve, et donc ne te torture pas, mais en échange, tu oublis cet humain et tu restes ici, avec moi. D'accord ? » Il s'assied enfin sur son immense chaise en os. Je le regarde, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre : les deux aspects de sa proposition ne me conviennent pas. Je veux rester libre, et ce afin d'aller vers mon jeune maître.

« Alors ? Ta réponse ? »

« … » Toujours agenouillé devant lui en signe de soumission (et non pas de respect), je me décide enfin à lui répondre. « Maître Lucifer, je me permets de vous transmettre une requête. Si vous accéder à celle-ci, je vous donnerai tout ce que vous désirerez, mis à part le jeune humain. »

Devant le courage émanant de cette tirade, notre roi exécute un vague geste de sa main, m'autorisant à poursuivre.

« Je vous en prie, laissez-moi retourner voir le jeune humain. Au moins une fois par année terrestre. »

Lucifer sourit et se relève. Il m'ordonne d'en faire de même et, voyant que je m'exécute, il approche lentement de moi et me caresse l'entre-jambe en se pourléchant les lèvres.

« Très bien. Accordé. » Malgré son geste déplacé, je soupire de soulagement. J'attends alors qu'il enlève enfin sa main de son emplacement… pour le moins gênant et inapproprié. Mais il ne bouge pas et m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres avant d'ajouter : « Dis-toi que ça sera le prix de tes futures visites… »

Sur ces doucereuses paroles, résonnant en moi comme des poignards, notre maître s'esclaffe et disparait en un claquement de doigts.

… Qu'ai-je fais, jeune maître ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sens que les réponses aux rewiews vont prendre plus de place que le chapitre en lui-même… x)**

**Chapitre 3**** :**

**Marechal Rattus :: Mais non, laisse parler le rat A; x) Oui, deux chapitres d'un coup ! :D Rien que pour vous ! *riiiiiime***

**Alice L. Nightgray :: :X Pauvre Lucifer, il va être détesté, je le sens ! x)**

**Chapitre 4**** :**

**Marechal Rattus :: xD Oui, pauuuuuvre Sebastian (que j'adore torturer et transformer en démon sensible ! Mwahaha !) Alors là. Alors là. « Lulu » m'a tuée. TUÉE ! xD J'ai en effet décidé de forcer Sebastian à coucher avec Lucifer :D Attendez-vous à des lemons entre ces deux là ! (Je ne sais pas si ce que je viens de dire est une plaisanterie, je suis en mode sadique.) Allez, je te laisse découvrir la suite :)**

**Ayumi-michaelis :: Hannnn merci :3 Le compliment de la mort qui tue ! Mes problèmes de cœur, de toutes façons, je vais les régler simplement : je vais devenir lesbienne pure. Na. #ZBAAF# Désolée pour la taille des chapitres, j'adore couper tout le temps, je me sens puissante T.T #RE-ZBAAF# Bref, au lieu de dire des âneries, ma petite Ichi, merci de me lire ! :D**

**Alice L. Nightgray :: Bon bah ça y est, Lucifer est détesté x) Vive moi !**

**Twilight-and-BlackButler :: Merci pour ta rewiew ! Oui, Sebastian est maudit x) Mais ça va s'arranger :D (Enfin… J'espère…)**

**Guest :: Tant d'enthousiasme ! :D Merci ! xD Oui, Sebby est mal barré ! Je pense que tu n'auras plus à attendre autant que pour les chapitres déjà paru, j'ai bien écrit aujourd'hui :P**

**coccinelle :: Voilààààààà la suiiiiiite ! :D**

**Lady lisa-chan :: « Un rapide petit coucou vaudra toujours plus qu'un long passage inutile. » Proverbe de Moi. Merci pour ce compliment, et voici la suite : :D**

**Plume Eben :: Bon, après s'être fait détester, Lucifer va se faire tuer, d'accord : Javel et Froskises ?.. Ne me tente pas d'écrire des débilités xD Merci de me lire :D Merylia… Purée, ça me dit quelque chose !**

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Après cette entrevue pour le moins… pleine de surprise, je décide de me rendre sur terre. J'arrive bien vite à destination et reprend ma forme humaine. Je suis toujours vêtu de mon frac… Je me change rapidement, revêtant des habits plus aristocratiques. Je porte désormais un long manteau noir, une veste à épaulettes de la même couleur, une chemise blanche par-dessus laquelle est noué un foulard violet et un pantalon sombre.

Je me mets donc en quête d'une voiture. Un taxi passant par là accepte volontiers de m'emmener à la périphérie de Londres. Sortant de ma poche un sac rempli de pièces dorées, le cocher se propose même de m'attendre pour le retour. Je refuse gentiment sa proposition et lui donne la moitié de la petite bourse, puis je grimpe dans la voiture. Rapidement, nous démarrons, quittant le centre de la ville.

Je me mets à réfléchir. Si je rencontre mon jeune maître dès maintenant, Lucifer m'obligera-t-il à rester auprès de lui pour une année entière ou me laissera-t-il vagabonder afin de m'appeler quand bon lui semblera ? J'hésite. Dois-je gâcher mon unique chance de l'année maintenant ? D'ailleurs, mon jeune maître rappellera-t-il seulement de moi ?

Je suis presque sûr qu'il m'aura déjà oublié. J'ai peur. Je tremble un peu. S'il ne se souvient pas de moi, je ne sais pas si je parviendrai encore à croire en ma pauvre existence.

Nous arrivons finalement au manoir, au bout de quelques heures de route mouvementée. Je descends de la voiture et lance le petit sac de toile au cocher. Celui-ci me remercie d'un grand sourire et repart tranquillement en direction de la ville. Je me dirige donc vers l'entrée. À peine ai-je le temps de frapper à la lourde porte en bois que May Linn m'ouvre, totalement paniquée.

… Je lui adresse un sourire forcé et me présente.

« Baron Klein, pour vous servir. » Elle me regarde, éberluée. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de poser ses questions et entre, me dirigeant machinalement vers l'escalier en demandant : « Votre maître est-il disponible ? J'aurais à lui parler d'affaires urgentes. » Elle me suit en trottinant, bégayant un début de réponse. Je me retourne donc et attends. Elle semble réfléchir, non sans perdre son expression d'anxiété.

… Que vous est-il arrivé, jeune maître ?

* * *

**Bon bon bon... Merci de me lire et à bientôt ? Naaaaan x)**

**Donc, j'ai prévu de refaire quelques petites choses dans le dernier chapitre de "Calendrier de l'Avent". Certaines me l'ont souligné, l'histoire avec Tanaka n'est pas claire...**

**Enfin bon, merci pour toutes vos adorables rewiews ! Les chapitres de cette fic sont rédigés jusqu'au huitième, j'ai donc de l'avance :) Je pensais la publier deux à trois fois par semaine, qu'en dîtes-vous ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me re-voilà ! Ces dernières semaines furent... assez éprouvantes pour moi (et pour mon entourage aussi.) Je ne me suis donc pas pressée pour publier. J'avais pas mal de devoirs conséquents à rendre, de problèmes à régler... Mais j'ai écris. J'ai écris, promis.**

**Je ne suis pas ici pour me plaindre, seulement, sachez que si je ne publie pas, c'est parce que je n'ai pas le temps (ou que je n'ai pas d'inspiration :P)**

**Allez, merci pour vos rewiews ! J'y réponds ici !**

**S-Lay L :: Pas d'inquiétude : Sebastian garde l'apparence de Sebastian ! x) Aha, tu vois savoir pourquoi l'on parle de May Linn, dans ce chapitre :D**

**Marechal Rattus :: (oula ! Le smiley veut tout dire ! xD) Quelle confusion ! J'adore vous martyriser et vous imaginer sautiller sur vos petits pieds :B Bon, le plusieurs fois par semaine arrive, promis xD Je ne sais pas qi je vais vraiment écrire un lemon entre... "Lulu" (ce surnom est juste excellent) et Sebbou d'amour... je vais peut-être seulement sous-entendre des violentes et passionnées relations intimes entre ces deux-là :B On verra ! :D (m'enfin, si tu insistes, pas de problèmes *_*)**

**Plume Eben :: Beuh oui que je le tuerai avec de la javel et des froskises ! Ne me sous-estime pas, je suis une folle furieuse level 666 ! xD Oui ! L'éléphant ! *-* Je me souviens bien ! Contente de te revoir ici :D Merci de me lire !**

**Lady lisa-chan :: :D Pas de problèmes si tes rewews sont courtes, je te l'ai dis :P Après tout, mes chapitres ne sont pas longs ! x) Ciel apparait dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir :D**

**Ayumi-michaelis :: Je me parlais à moi-même en disant "ma petite Ichi", téhé, ce n'était pas clair x) Je te laisse lire la suite !**

**aviva94 :: Héhé, bonne question ! :D Réponse dans ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! :D**

* * *

« Y'a-t-il un problème ? » Demandé-je, à mon tour inquiet.

« Euhm… Je- Je-… » La soubrette se met à sangloter, baissant la tête, avant de se jeter dans mes bras. « MONSIEUR SEBASTIAAAAAAN ! »

Pris au dépourvu, je la prends dans mes bras, la serrant tout contre moi. Ma présence a toujours eut un effet apaisant sur sa personne. Peu à peu, ses tremblement diminuent, ses pleurs se meurent, et elle relève son visage rougit par les larmes vers moi en reniflant. « Désolée… » Murmure-t-elle, me lâchant et essuyant ses lunettes. « Je vous amène tout de suite au bureau du jeune maître… » Sur ce, elle me prend mon manteau et grimpe les escaliers.

Encore ému par sa force, je décide de la suivre, m'attendant au pire…

Nous marchons en silence, dans ces couloirs que je connais déjà par cœur. Il m'est difficile de me rappeler que je ne suis qu'un invité ici, un vulgaire visiteur ne s'étant même pas annoncé à l'avance, arrivant par un beau matin d'automne.

Nous arrivons enfin devant le cabinet du comte Phantomhive. La bonne toque, s'annonce, me lance un dernier regard et ouvre la porte. Elle me laisse passer, me présente comme le Baron Klein, et ressort.

Devant moi, plusieurs mètres de vide, dont le sol est couvert d'un tapis aux nuances vertes, et plus loin, le bureau en bois massif. Derrière celui-ci, le large fauteuil dans lequel mon jeune maître (qui ne l'est d'ailleurs plus) m'observant de ses yeux aiguisés. Après quelques secondes de silence m'ayant mis mal à l'aise, il se lève, contourne son bureau et vient se planter devant moi.

« Bienvenue au manoir Phantomhive. »

Sa petite main tendue vers la mienne. Ses deux yeux bleus, grand ouverts, me scrutant sans faillir. Sa voix si adulte et fière. Sa stature d'enfant trop vite propulsé dans le monde des affaires. Tout chez lui, tout, me fait frémir.

En réponse à son geste, j'attrape sa main de la mienne. Je tremble et ne peux plus le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis pitoyable ainsi, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

« Eh bien ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? » Me demande-t-il avec un sourire.

« … Rien. Rien, ça va aller… » Lui réponds-je, ma voix s'éteignant dans un souffle.

… Jeune maître. Vous m'avez oublié.

* * *

**... ça va ? Ce n'était pas trop triste ? :D**

**Allez, ça va s'arranger... (ou pas)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ichi :: J'aime les licornes beaucoup, beaucoup...**

**Ciel :: ... Je vais répondre aux rewiews pour elle.**

**Marechal Rattus :: Qui a tout oublié ? *relit la fic* ... Ichi ?! Pourquoi suis-je amnésique dans ton histoire ? Bref... Oui, donne-moi de bonnes ondes, je vais en avoir besoin... Tu as vu ? Tu as vu comme elle vous maltraite ! Elle me laisse même tout seul pour répondre aux rewiews ! C'te feignasse ! Bref, merci pour ta rewiew, et bisous de... Euh... De moi ?**

**aviva94 :: Alors là, tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Sa fiction est un ramassis d'âneries et de trucs qui ne concordent pas ! Espérons qu'elle éclaircira tout ça plus tard...**

**S-Lay L :: Oui, je suis l'amnésique attardé du manoir. Dommage, j'ai encore un rôle pourri. Si j'ai le signe ? Bof, j'en sais rien. Tu verras plus tard... Moi ? Vouloir oublier Sebastian ? Je vais frapper l'auteure, je reviens. *part frapper Ichi qui se balance d'avant an arrière sur les fesses avec une peluche de licorne dans les bras***

**Lady lisa-chan :: Tiens, toi, il parait que tu rewiews souvent, comme Rattus. Eh, ne plains pas cette sale gosse, elle ne fait que de se plaindre ! Terrible. Enfin, merci pour ta rewiew, elle sera contente de la lire quand elle aura fini sa crise. Bisous à toi !**

**Plume Eben :: Sebastian est ton grand frère ?! Celui-là alors, il m'avait caché qu'il avait une famille. Enchanté de te connaître ! Je suis le contractant de ton frère ! Des conseils pour écrire ? Mais tu as vu sa façon d'écrire ?! C'est moche ! C'est juste pas lisible ! C'est- #ZBAAF# *Ichi est de retour* Bien sûr, je serai ravie de te donner quelques conseils ;) Je passerai voir ta fic et de rewiewer, compte sur moi ! *repart avec sa peluche***

**JuliaLoveKuro :: Je confirme : cette fic est à pleurer. Je suis amnésique et on n'a que le point de vue de Sebastian... Pfff... Bref, merci pour ta rewiew, et prie avec moi pour que l'auteure me tire de ce mauvais pas... Ouin...**

***Ichi lâche sa peluche et fait sortir Ciel de sa chambre* Merci pour vos rewiews ! J'espère que les réponses de Ciel n'étaient pas méchantes... *regarde les réponses, cache sa tête dans ses mains***

**Enfin bon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Vous venez pour affaires, n'est-ce pas ? Je serais ravi de pouvoir commercer avec vous. »

Nous marchons dans le manoir, parlant commerce pendant qu'il me fait visiter sa demeure. Nous passons par le hall, évitant l'aile des domestiques. Je lui pose des questions auxquelles je connais déjà les réponses. Il y répond avec entrain. Finalement, c'est sur ma personne qu'il m'interroge, j'invente alors les informations qu'il attend au fur et à mesure. Mon âge, mon origine, ma famille, ma résidence actuelle, mon voyage jusqu'ici, mes formations, mes goûts… Tout y passe. Il n'oublie rien et me détaille de l'intérieur, en bon stratège qu'il est.

Son interrogatoire terminé, je sens qu'il me fait confiance. Il n'a rien décelé d'étrange chez moi et dans mes réponses, il pense que je lui serai fidèle, utile et loyal. J'ai donc toutes mes chances de rester proche de lui. Nous retournons donc dans la salle des invités. Il sonne Monsieur Tanaka et lui ordonne de nous préparer du thé et un encas. Le vieil homme se courbe respectueusement, me lance un regard et un sourire, puis sort afin d'accomplir sa tâche.

Le petit comte s'assied alors et m'invite à en faire de même. Je me pose en face de lui, ravi à l'idée d'empêcher mes jambes de trembler. Il relance la conversation, repartant sur mon histoire.

« Vous avez donc 22 ans ! Si jeune… Et votre famille ? Qu'en est-il en ce moment ? »

« Ma sœur a disparut en France avec son fiancé, deux ans auparavant. Mes parents, accablés, ont décidé de partir à sa recherche, et donc de me léguer l'entreprise. Lorsque j'ai entendu parler de la firme Phantom, j'ai pensé venir à votre rencontre. » Assez parlé de moi et de mes mensonges.

« Hmm… Je suis désolé pour votre sœur. J'ai plusieurs magasins en France, ainsi que des connaissances qualifiées, je pourrai peut-être vous être utile. » Me propose-t-il en se penchant en avant.

« C'est très aimable à vous, j'y penserai. » Le problème des mensonges, c'est qu'il faut savoir les contrôler. Et moi qui ne mens jamais…

« En tous cas, je serai très honoré de vous compter à mes côtés. » M'assure-t-il en m'adressant un sourire.

Je lui rends volontiers et me lève de concert avec lui. Il me propose de rester ici pour quelques jours, afin de mieux nous connaître encore. J'accepte vivement.

Tanaka rentre alors et nous sert le thé. Il m'adresse un nouveau sourire en coin.

… Mon jeune maître est donc le seul à ne pas se souvenir de moi.

* * *

**Oui, oui. Ciel répond aux rewiews maintenant x3 Bref, le délire est passé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eh oui ! Après mon grand retour sur Dollybird in his cage, me revoilà ici ! J'ai pris pas mal de retard et fais une longue pause sur FF, mais je pense être de retour pour une bonne période !**

**Ah, j'y pense : Ayumi Michaelis, comme tu n'as pas pu te connecter et que, par conséquent, tu m'as laissé une adorable rewiew anonyme sur le chapitre 6, j'ai reçu cette dernière quelques jours en retard, et donc après la publication du chapitre 7. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y réponds ici !**

**Ayumi Michaelis :: :D *mode tortureuse sadique de ses chères lectrices* Gniahaha, j'aime écrire des choses qui vous font trépigner de rage et d'impatience sur vos chaises ! Allez, je te promets d'arranger les choses ! ;)**

**aviva94 :: C'est vrai ça, Sebastian sait-il au moins mentir ? Ah oui : dans la saison II, il ne fait quasiment que ça ! xD Mais tu as raison ! Vu qu'il ne ment jamais, on peut parfaitement se poser la question !**

**Marechal Rattus :: Ciel prend son bain, mais il promet de revenir répondre aux rexiexs une prochaine fois ! Ahlala, tant de questions ! Mais je ne spoil rien, je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir leurs réponses au fil des mots ) (Aïe, non, j'ai zappé le cache-œil ! Vilaine Ichi !)**

**Plume Eben :: T^T *se rappelle qu'elle doit rewiewer* J'suis impardonnable. Merci de me lire, je vais en faire autant !**

**JuliaLoveKuro :: L'âge de Sebastian (j'entends ici de l'apparence humaine) est franchement déroutant ! Je n'arrive pas à lui octroyer un nombre particulier xD 22 ans, ça me parait jeune, mais 25, trop vieux ! Rhaaaa ! xD Mais on s'en fout, Sebby est sexy *-***

**S-Lay L :: :D *contente d'avoir su écrire une fiction triste* Pas d'inquiétude, Ciel va s'imposer… ou pas :P**

**Lady lisa-chan :: Ahhhh, My Lady ! Je vous attendais ! Je ne réponds pas à vos si enthousiastes questions, les chapitres suivants s'en chargeront ! Mais, bien entendu, je vous remercie pour cette charmante rewiew et pour tout l'intérêt que vous montrez à cette humble fiction :) *mode galante***

**kallie michaelis :: Ah, un avis important ! Donc, d'après ta rewiew, tu préfèrerais qu'il n'y ait pas de lemons ? :) Si c'est le cas, j'y ferai attention ! (En même temps, Ciel et Sebastian sont tout simplement parfaits en tant que couple, on ne peut que les adorer *-*) Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise, j'espère qu'elle saura remplir tes attentes ! Merci beaucoup pour tes deux rewiews ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après avoir pris le thé, on me conduit dans ma chambre. Celle-ci n'est pas trop éloignée de celle de mon jeune maître, je viendrai donc en secret dans sa chambre… je pense… Bref.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit. Enfin, sur le lit que l'on me prête. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il est advenu de ma chambre. Et pourquoi May Linn pleurait-elle ? Les domestiques se sont-ils déjà rendu compte de la perte de mémoire du jeune maître ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'implique une perte de mémoire si cela ne concerne que ma personne ?

Tant de questions, si peu d'hypothèses et aucunes réponses… Je décide d'aller interroger les serviteurs. Eux sauront me dire ce que je veux entendre.

Discrètement, je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers l'aile des domestiques. À cette heure, Bardroy doit être en cuisine, Finnian au jardin en train de couper des branches et de ramasser des feuilles mortes, et May Linn… dans la salle des invités je pense, nettoyant notre précédent passage. Je me mets donc en route, reprenant cette vieille habitude des interrogatoires, mais pour mon compte, cette fois-ci.

En chemin, je croise le vieil intendant du manoir. Il s'excuse de me déranger, mais requiert une petite conversation. J'accepte et l'invite à me suivre.

« Monsieur Sebastian. » Commence-t-il. « Depuis votre arrivée au manoir, j'ai su que vous étiez… différent. Vous étiez trop parfait, trop fort pour être humain. Je ne vous demande pas de me révéler votre nature véritable – j'ai déjà ma propre idée sur ce point – ni comment vous avez sauvé le jeune maître, mais… Que vous est-il arrivé durant votre absence commune ? »

Je soupire. Je savais que, si je revenais et que les domestiques n'avaient pas perdu la mémoire, je devrai faire face à ce genre de questions. Mais je ne peux rien dévoiler ici. Tout du moins, pas maintenant.

« Monsieur Tanaka… Le jeune maître et moi nous sommes rendus dans un lieu… singulier afin de… terminer ce que nous avions commencé, dirais-je. Mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu, car j'ai décidé de rompre notre lien. Sachez juste que le jeune maître aurait dû mourir et que je l'ai sauvé. Mais cela a eut pour prix sa mémoire. Je suis revenu ici dans le but de lui rendre ses souvenirs, bien que je ne sache absolument pas comment faire. »

Presque satisfait par ma réponse, le vieil homme se tait. Nos deux silhouettes avancent encore quelques minutes, puis nous entrons dans les cuisines… pour une fois, dans leur état d'origine.

… Comment leur expliquer sans tout leur dévoiler ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir à toutes ! :D Me revoilà après quelques jours d'absence ! Il s'est passé pas mal de choses depuis ma dernière publication, alors j'avoue que j'ai un peu laissé les fictions de côté ^-^' Veuillez m'en excusez ! Enfin bon, je publie ce soir, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**

**Marechal Rattus :: Ahhh, Monsieur Tanaka ! :D Un personnage tellement important, mais si discret ! J'espère le faire apparaître en tant que présence importante dans cette fiction ! Tu as bien raison de souhaiter bonne chance à Sebastian ;P Mis je ne dis rien ! En effet, les domestiques n'ont rien dit à Ciel à propos de notre cher Monsieur Klein ;)**

**aviva94 :: J'aime poser des questions :3 Mais je ne remets pas en question le travail de Yana-sensei et de ses équipes hein, je suis juste curieuse et à cheval sur les détails ! :D Merci pour ta rewiew !**

**JuliaLoveKuro :: Oh bah pleure pas :3 ça va s'arranger, va... *tapote doucement dans le dos* Merci de me lire et de rewiewer :D**

**Plume Eben :: J'ai commencé ta fiction ! Je rewiew dès que je peux ! Et merci de me lire ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme je le pensais, l'américain se trouve devant les fourneaux, découpant le plus soigneusement du monde une pièce de bœuf presque aussi épaisse que sa cage thoracique. Je l'observe en souriant quelques instants… Je pense que ma disparition a affecté tous les habitants du manoir.

Trêve d'espionnage, je rentre et me dirige vers lui. Sentant une présence, il se tourne vers moi.

« Alors, Bardroy ? Qu'allons-nous manger ce soir ? » Lui demandé-je avec un sourire.

Les yeux écarquillés, il lève un doigt tremblant vers moi, bégayant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Sa cigarette éteinte tombe au sol dans un bruit sec, il repose fébrilement le couteau qui lui servait à couper la superbe pièce de viande et me saute dessus en pleurant.

« SEBASTIAAAAAAN ! Espèce de salaud ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! Le jeune maître était mort d'inquiétude ! Va lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ! Il a perdu la mémoire ! » Hurla le cuisiner en me secouant comme un prunier.

« Agagagagahagahaghagahagahg ! » N'arrivé-je qu'à prononcer. Mais lâche-moi !

« Tiens ? T'es drôlement sapé ! » Commente-t-il enfin, en rapport à mon apparence aristocratique. « Mais… Elles sont passées où tes fringues de majordome, là ? »

« … Bard… Je vais tout te raconter. Je vais tout vous raconter. S'il te plait, va chercher Finny et May puis ramène-les ici. Je vous attends. »

Sans rien dire, le cuisinier hocha la tête et partit en courant. Monsieur Tanaka m'adressa un regard bienveillant, comme pour m'encourager dans mon initiative.

« Allez-vous réellement tout leur expliquer ? »

… Je n'ai pas le choix.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde ! :D Me revoilà, après moults difficultés pour me connecter ! (on dit merci à Internet Explorer...)**

**Allez, je réponds à vos rewiews, et je vous laisse lire !**

**JuliaLoveKuro :: Héhé, Sebastian qui bégaye et hésite, j'adore imaginer des trucs aussi mignons ! Merci de me suivre ! :D**

**aviva94 :: Mets-toi à l'aise, tu as raison ! x) Allez, les réponses arrivent !**

**Marechal Rattus :: Ouais, Bardroy est un grand garçon ! :D Allez, je te laisse découvrir la réponde de Sebby-chan ;P**

**Lady lisa-chan :: Mais non, tu n'es pas en retard ! N'aies pas honte voyons, l'important c'est que tu sois là ! :D Tu m'avais manqué tiens ! ;) Ah, ta question trouvera réponse plus tard, je ne dis rien pour le moment ! :D (j'aime bien emmêler les pinceaux de mes lectrices ! Mouahahaha !) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D Je te dis donc à bientôt !**

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! :D**

* * *

Je m'adosse au plan de travail et dénoue la cravate qui m'enserre le cou. J'ai chaud, je ne me sens pas bien. Je vais devoir avouer le secret nous liant, mon jeune maître et moi, à ces simples humains. Je vais devoir les mettre dans la confidence. Je vais devoir leur faire confiance.

« Monsieur Tanaka… C'est compliqué. »

« Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous ressentez. Vous hésitez à nous faire part de ce genre de choses et c'est bien normal. Mais si vous devez rester ici afin de rendre sa mémoire au jeune maître, il vous faudra bien des alliés sur qui vous pourrez compter… et qui auront le sentiment de pouvoir compter sur vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Ce vieil homme, malgré son grand âge, est bien loin d'avoir perdu son bon sens et ses conseils. Mais tout de même… Livrer un secret tel que celui-ci à des humains comme ces trois domestiques empotés… Cela m'inquiète. Cela m'inquiète au plus haut point.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de maugréer plus longtemps que Bardroy est déjà de retour, accompagné par May Linn et Finnian. Le jeune jardinier, me revoyant pour la première fois depuis mon départ précipité, se jette sur moi en pleurant.

« Monsieur Sebastiaaaaaaan ! Comme vous nous avez manqué ! Bwaaaaaah ! »

Je le réconforte un peu, gêné de les avoir tant inquiétés. Il me relâche finalement et essuie ses larmes d'une manche en reniflant bruyamment. Malgré cela, il sourit.

« Très bien. Puisque nous sommes tous réunis… je me dois de vous faire des aveux. »

« Des aveux ?! » S'écrit alors May Linn. « Mais quel genre d'aveux, Monsieur Sebastian ? Vous nous… avez caché quelque chose ? »

Je baisse la tête. Ils sont tellement innocents, naïfs… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai honte d'avoir menti à des humains. Monsieur Tanaka s'approche de moi et pose une main gantée sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux, il me sourit pour m'encourager. Je hoche la tête, respire un grand coup et refait face aux trois domestiques.

« … Le jeune maître et moi… avons conclu un pacte. En effet, alors qu'il était encore entre les mains de ses agresseurs ceux même qui avaient assassiné ses parents avant d'incendier le manoir il a appelé à l'aide et a renié l'existence de Dieu… Je suis donc apparu afin de le sauver en échange de son âme. Je suis… un démon. »

Je me tais, attendant une réponse de la part de mes vis-à-vis. Ceux-ci me dévisagent, les yeux écarquillés. Bardroy recule d'un pas, protégeant Finnian et May Linn derrière ses deux bras musclés tendus horizontalement des deux côtés de son corps.

« Un… un démon ? » Bégaye-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Finnian est sur le point de pleurer tandis que May Linn s'agrippe au tablier blanc du cuisinier. De son côté, Monsieur Tanaka garde la tête baissée. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce niveau de gravité en ce qui concerne ma nature.

« Oui. Je suis un diable, un partisan de Satan. Et le jeune maître était mon contractant. »

À ces mots, Bardroy sembla légèrement rassuré. Le fait que le jeune maître ne soit plus entre mes griffes a certainement atténué sa colère.

« … Prouvez-nous que vous ne mentez pas, Monsieur Sebastian… » Lâche la bonne dans un sanglot.

Je soupire.

« Est-ce bien nécessaire ? »

Elle hoche la tête et réprime un nouveau soubresaut… J'acquiesce.

« Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu. »

Lentement, j'amène mes mains gantées à ma bouche. De mes dents trop pointues pour être celles d'un humain, j'attrape le tissu blanc, puis éloigne mes paumes de mon visage, découvrant peu à peu la peau de marbre qu'est la mienne. En apercevant les lignes noires formant un pentacle inversé sur mes larges mains, les serviteurs détournent le regard.

« C'est bon, nous vous croyons… Cachez cela… »

Bardroy me vouvoie…

J'ai perdu plus que leur confiance.


End file.
